Secrets
by sexy katy
Summary: Bella falls in love with a vampire Edward, one night Bella pleads for Edward to have sex with her, and when he does she is so pleased, it went every way she had dreamed of it. Bella is lost in her world of Edward. How can Bella hold up after what little sup prize she is going to receive. P.S I will do part 2 if anyone wants it. LEMON!


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

* * *

_**part one**_

The midnight stars pierce into my eyes as I look up at the sky. I look down at my hands shining water softly swimming on the top of the glistening water.

Edwards hand wraps around my waist giving me goose bumps, I look up at, I see a droplet of water fall from wild blond hair. I lift my finger's up to his face, I trace his jawline, to stumble in and almost fall but he catches me.

He wraps his arms around my waist, I trace the small cracks on his lips.

I traced the vain on his neck, down his bicep, down the top of his elbow, and when my fingers touch his, our fingers slowly collide. I look up st his blue sparkling eyes, then his lips, witch pull into a smile, reveling his pure white teeth.

He leans closer, closes his eyes, I respond by closing my eyes too. Then I feel his warm, soft lips on mine, my whole body is engulfed with tingles.

He lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him, his hands barely coming out of the water, _is this really going to happen?_ i ask myself. " Bella are you sure want to do this?" He asks me. "Yeah I"m ready!" he looks up at me, I feel on of his hands move he holds me bridal style. he walks to shore, and into the house. he sets me down, and pulls me closer. I am once again engulfed in his kisses. he picks me up again and walks into the bedroom and sets me carefully on the bed.

He wraps his hands around my body, and I wrap my hands around his neck. He then removes one hand and inserts his area into mine. He looks up at me, and starts to move up and down. he kisses my forehead, down my cheek, down past my lips to my neck, then to my left breast, and back up to my lips.

he stats to stop. his fangs go out under his top lip, and then they were gone. "Are you o. I as him. He smiles. "I'm fine." and that's it.

He begins to go faster, and I let out a quiet moan, followed by a grunt. I scoot down a bit. Then I start moving my body along with his, trying to follow his beat. he starts to pant, then lets out a moan. he pulls me closer to him, and quickens his pace a bit, and I follow without restrain. In no time I am sweating from the exhaustion. He puts one hand on the window seal, he begins to move faster and faster. I cant help it. I let out a loud half scream half moan.

I can hardly breath, I am sweating, my insides are tingling, my head is in the clouds, I don't know what I'm doing. All I can focus on is his face. The looks he gives me. He looks so pleased. Then I feel myself drifting over, and soon enough I am on top of him, he is looking up at me. I move my hips up and down and around. he gives me a look of pleasure.

I grab his hand and pull it up to my breast, he puts his hand up against it, all I feel is the warmth of his spreading all over my body. I ride him some more, first slowly, then faster, and faster, i can barley handle it any more. I moan so loud it shakes the whole house. i scream in pleasure. he responds by grabbing my hips and gliding me on him. he lifts me up and i turn around and he holds it up and i lower down on it.

At first slow then faster and faster, soon his holding on to my hips again, i am hopping up and down. "Ugh oh my god." i scream out. "It feels so good." I scream to none in particular. "Hell yeah!" He yells back. I put my hands on his knees,and lean forward, he holds onto my lower hips and gilds me along again. "uhh, uhh, oh, yeah." i scream at the top of my lungs.

I flip around and he pulls me down to him, making my body ride against his, i cup the left side of his face with one hand and with the other pull him up words but with me still on him, he kisses me, i run my hands threw his hair, and he runs his hands down my back giving me goose bumps. I begin to ride him again. My whole body is smothered in needles.

When i wake up, a smile instantly covers my face my face when i feel his arm wrapped around me. I can fever breath he takes, it makes my smile get bigger. When i turn my head i see his bright blue eyes staring back at me.

"Hey babe." He says as a smile creeps along his smooth tan face. "Magnificent!" I reply smiling. He brushes a strand of hair of my forehead. He leans forward and presses a lite kiss on my forehead. i look up at him. "I really need a shower!" I say pulling myself up. i grab his hand along the way.

I throw myself off the bed and he just follows, the blanket is still wrap around me, leaving him butt naked, i glance behind me seeing him follow me without resist, i chouckeld. When we finally reach the bathroom i throw the blanket off and he stands back. "Damn, i cant believe your all mine!" He says taking my hand and pulling me closer.

He opens e glass door to the enormous shower/tub. I stumble in and almost fall but he catches me. I feel for the faucet dating not to take my eyes off him. When i find it i turn it on, hopping the direction i turned the nob is the direction for hot. When i feel warm water on my back i know i did.

I back into the water and let it hit my head, drip down my hair, down my torso, and further to the ground where t meets the drain. I grab Edwards neck and pull him towards me, underneath the water. It lands on his head and runs down his hair turning it kind of brownish. I grab the shampoo and message it into his hair, when I'm done i grab the nosel and aim it over his head and run it threw his hair.

Then i grab the conditioner, and rub on his head, when I'm done rinsing it out, i look at him for a long time, looking at his shining blue eyes. i smile. "What?" He asks giving me a questioning look. "Nothing, just realizing how much you mean to me that's all." I say with a smile, and open the shower door.


End file.
